


My Twin Soul

by Ann3onymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann3onymous/pseuds/Ann3onymous
Summary: Of all the things she could have yearned for...Some poetry I wrote as I'm processing The Rise of Skywalker.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	My Twin Soul

My Twin Soul

Of all the things I could yearn for,

I did not know that I would yearn for you.

In private, I cry silent tears for _you._

I have no body to bury,

I have not a grave to mark,

For that is the way of the Force.

But I shall never -- never -- forget your smile.

It was sunlight piercing through the fog - 

Fog of death, of life, of the dungeon.

I shall never forget your lips on mine.

The moment our bond met respite.

That moment our souls finally twined.

You are never really gone.

You gave your Life to me.

I carry you within me.

Two becomes one.

You with me, always. 

_Ben. My Ben._

**Author's Note:**

> This has an accompanying poem called Where To Rest His Head. Ben's version.


End file.
